


You're Ours

by ClassicalTorture



Series: Papa Yondu [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid Peter, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Kraglin, Protective Yondu, yaka arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a mutiny on the ship and Kraglin tries his best to hide the little Terran. Peter thinks its fun until it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Ours

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I imagine Kraglin having a cajun accent. When Peter notices this he tells him about Mardi Gras and the famous phrase that starts it. Kraglin takes a liking to it.

   Peter woke up to flashing lights and screams filtering through the door of his little room. That and insistent hands picking him up from his warm bed and swaddling him in a blanket. As the boy opened his eyes he saw  Kraglin , the Captain's First Mate, who was carefully but hurriedly making him into a burrito.

   - Kraglin ?- Yawned Peter, trying to free his arms.

   -Stay still kid!- Whispered the man as he squeezed the little bundle closer to himself. -We're... - He tried to come up with an explanation that would stop the  Terran  from crying out or running. - Playing a game. Yeah, a game. Remember that Hide and Seek game  ya  told us ' bout? Well, we're playing it. Right now. - Said he, walking toward the vent in the far side of the Captain's cabin.

   -Listen kid, - Started  Kraglin  as he frantically tried to keep the kid still with one hand, while opening the vent lid. He  could hear the angry cries coming closer and closer. -   I want  ya  to stay here, don't move, and most importantly, - The Ravager looked into the child's eyes. -  Ya  don'  make a sound! Got it?

   -Ah  got it  Kraglin .- Whispered Peter trying to copy the other's accent as he shuffled back into the vent. This was so exciting! He hasn't played Hide and Seek with anyone for a long time now! Definitely not since being on the ship, that’s for sure. And Now  Kraglin  wanted to play, and this was going to be great! -  Ah 'll  be quiet like a little bunny, I... Ah promise.-

Kraglin  couldn't keep a smile off his face. He swiped a hand over Quill's hair.

   -  Ya  do that.  Ya  be the quietest bunny in the Galaxy, ok?- He inquired, not having the slightest idea as to what the hell a bunny was, but if it got the kid to be quiet then so be it. -Oh, and kid?-

   -What?- Asked Peter as he snuggled into his blanket.

   -Don'  be found by anyone other than me or the Captain, got it? Everyone else's  "it".-  Kraglin  hoped this would keep the little  Terran  at least relatively safe. He smiled one last time and put the lid back. Hopefully this would be over quick and they'd come back to find him soon.

===============================================================================

   Leaving the Captain's quarters behind,  Kraglin  ran towards the bridge. Rounding a corner he was met with a bunch of the crew that had green rags wrapped around their shoulders.

   -Aha! - Shouted one of the men.  - The First Mate! If we get you, the Captain will be weaker and we'll ta... - Unfortunately for the man, he didn't get to finish his sentence as his lower jaw suddenly got an extra hole in it, curtesy of a knife shoved clean through it.

  -Ah, ah, ah. Now  ya  didn't think I'm First Ma te just for my dashing good looks, now,  did ja ?- Crooned the Ravager softly as he twisted his blade in farther, blood making its way down his hand. 

   Yanking the weapon out, and gipping it tighter,  he glanced around the shocked group and grinned. What was that phrase the kid whooped out anytime he saw a fight about to start? Oh yeah...

   -Laissez les  bons  temps  rouler , Cretins!- Yelled  Kraglin  as he rushed towards the mutineers twirling his knife in one hand wishing in the back of his mind that he hadn't forgotten his staff back in the lodge room. - No one goes against the Captain on this ship!- 

==================================================================================

   Peter was getting a little cold in the vent even with his blanket. This wasn't as fun as he  remembere d.

   -   _ Maybe the Ravagers didn't know some of the rules _ _,_ \- H e reasoned with himself. -  _Maybe they weren't sure on which part of the ship they were suppose to play?_ -

-Well, I'm just  gonna  have to go and tell them where we're playing before hiding again!- Said Peter to himself. That was a great idea, he was sure of it. Yeah,  Kraglin  said not to let anyone but him and  Yondu  find him, but he was so bored! 

   Untangling himself from the blanket, Pe ter was just about to kick the lid out when the door to the cabin burst open and a bunch of men tumbled in with roars and screams. They stopped  when they noticed the place was empty and glanced around in confusion. The Captain should've been here, it was night shift, and he definitely wasn't on the bridge. 

   -So? - Yelled one of them, turning to the fat Blue-skinned guy in the middle of the crowd. - You said he'd be here, what do we do now? -

   - Tsch !- Spit the  Centaurian . - If he's not here, we can at least get the snack out of that scrawny  Terran  trash the Captain seems to be hauling about all the time. I wanted a bite out of that morsel ever since he got here.-

   Peter cowered in his vent. Suddenly, coming out seemed like a bad, bad idea, and he really wanted  Kraglin  or  Yondu  to find him already. 

   - _I don't like this game anymore-_   T hought the boy to himself. As he shuffled farther into the vent his little foot slipped, causing him to tumble on his back, making a loud thump. Peter hit his head and hissed. 

   Holding his head with both hands he didn't notice the lid o the vent being roughly yanked out, but what he did feel were hands grabbing his ankles and pulling him out. Peter screamed and trashed as rough palms and sharp fingers pinched his legs and sides, trying to kick with all his might, but he was not match for grown men. Soon enough he was completely out and struggling in the crashing grip of the grinning crew. 

   -Well, well, well! Look at this boys, we didn't even have to look for our snack it came pre pared, right out of a tin can.- Laughed the  Centaurian  as he held on to the little  Terran , enjoying his cries. He had his eye on this creature ever since he saw his crying figure in the cargo hold of the ship after they picked him up from this backwards planet in the Sol quadrant.  But damn the Captain fo r always keeping the best meat to himself,  and not letting anyone else touch it. 

   Oh he spend countless nights thinking of what he'd do to the brat. He'd have his fun with him first, it wouldn't be good to let all that alien exotic go to waste. And then he would eat him, piece by piece, slowly carving out the most tender bits.

   Peter, for all of him being only 7, could very clearly see the reflection of  bad thoughts   on the face of the man holding him. He didn't know what they meant, and how he knew they were bed, but seeing them made him want to piss himself, and scream and cry. And so he did. Oh, he knew it wasn't brave of  him, but he really wanted his Mom, and  Yondu  and  Kraglin !

   -Mama! Mama help! - He struggled, trying hard as could to get free, but only succeeding in getting more bruises.-  Yondu !  Yondu !  Yo ... Daddy! Daddy, please don't let them eat me! Please! Papa!  - Peter sobbed and choked as he saw the terrifying men around him laugh and grin their dirty smiles. He screamed even louder when the one who was holding him brought him closer and licked his cheek. 

   - Mmmm , even his tears are delicious! - Croaked the fat man as he smacked his lips. Now not only his stomach but also his cock ached for the warmth of the  Terran  body.

================================================================================

Yondu  cursed as he run, letting out one profanity after another in between the sharp and low whistl es that caused the  Yaka  arrow to whoosh by again and again, making a path for him. Through screams of his mut inous crew members and the howls of rage of those still loyal to him, he could very clearly hear the high pitched screams coming from his quarters. 

   - _If they damn near touch one hair on the boy's head they will wish they'd never been born!_ -  Thought  Yondu  as he swiftly made is way back to his rooms. Most of the mutineers were done with, and it looked like only a small number of the loyal men were injured. He almost fell down when  Kraglin  slammed into his body as he ran out the hallway.

   - Yondu !- Cried out the First Ma te as he righted himself. -   Ya  alright? - Asked he taking in the blood  splttered  Captain.

   -I'm good, with me now!- Roared the Ravager, gritting his teeth as he neared the turn to his rooms.

-... add dy , please don't let them eat me! Please! Papa!- was heard by both men, as they roared and almost teleported to the source of the terrifying scream. 

   Both run into the rooms and a whistle of the arrow coincided with the screams of the fallen traitors. 

   Peter was unceremoniously dropped on the floor as his captor was impaled by the arrow but he couldn't see any of it. All he saw were flashed of red, as blood thrummed in his ears and tears fell down his face. Curling into a little ball right where he was dropped, the boy sobbed and cried as the yells grew silent and there were only hoarse moans and grunts all around him. 

Kraglin's  breath was heavy as he made his way over the body of the ex-Ravager, stepping over the mount of blue flesh. Kneeling over the shaking and sobbing bundle, the man's heart almost broke at the sight. 

   - Heey , kid. - He crooned. - It's ok, they're gone now, we're done. They  aint gonna hurtcha  no mo'. 

   As his hand made contact with the bruised back of the child, Peter let out a scream and tried to blindly crawl back.

   -No, no, no, no, no! Please don't!  Ah  want Daddy,  Ah  want Daddy and Papa!!  - Screamed Peter as his eyes frantically tried to take in everything around him, landing on the figure kneeling by his side.   As he heaved and tried to breath, the tears cleared a bit and he saw the shaken face of  Kraglin , hand still hovering over where his body was a second ago.

  Fresh tears made their way out as Peter scrambled over to his knees and flew at the man, grasping his neck in a bruising grip.

   -Papa, papa, please don't let them eat me! Ah  promise I'll be quiet,  Ah'll  be the quietest bunny in the universe, but please don't let them eat me! I'll listed to Daddy too, and Ah  won't play with the crew anymore, but please...- the little boy sobbed as he desperately tried to convince the one he saw as Papa to not give him back to those terrifying men. 

   Peter felt hands close over his back and pull him into a tight hug he so much needed right now.

Kraglin  rose to his feet, turning his head over to where the Captain was standing looking at them with am unreadable expression.

   - Well, didn't you  hear, boy- Said  Yondu  as he made his way over to the two beings he probably valued the most in the Universe - They're done with and won't be eating anyone,  don’t'chu  worry your pretty little head over that. - He awkwardly petted the boys hair , making Peter turn his face over to look at the Captain.

   -They're not  gonna  eat me? Really? You...  Ya  promise?- stammer out the kid as he slightly lessened the pressure on  Kraglin's  neck.

Yondu  smiled. 

   -Oh, I promise, son. Long as you're with me and  Kr aglin , no one's  gonna  eat you. You're ours.


End file.
